


Make A Wish

by night_wish



Series: Changing Fate [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_wish/pseuds/night_wish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything is finished up with the Colorless King, Munakata gets a surprise from an unexpected source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot in the Changing Fate Verse. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, so apologies for mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

“Almost didn’t recognize you.” There’s a pause as Reisi glances up from his menu. “ _Munakata_.” There’s the familiar drawl of his name and Reisi adjusts his glasses as he takes in the other King. Mikoto looks like he does every day- his hair a in a constant state of bed head, that somehow works for him according to some of his more frivolous clan members, and wearing his signature jacket and jeans. There’s a bag slung over his shoulder that Reisi hasn’t seen before, but it looks like its seen better days.

“I believe this restaurant has a strict attire policy.” Reisi states as he glances back down at the menu, not at all surprised when Mikoto pulls out the chair on the other side of the small table and sits down.

“Is that why you’re out of dress code?” He’s hardly required to wear his Scepter 4 uniform everywhere, and he knows that there is nothing wrong with the suit he’s wearing now.

“Despite popular opinion, I do wear other outfits. Just not when dealing with mongrels.” Mikoto hums to himself.

“You should wear things like this more often.” Reisi glances up over the menu at him, and watches as Mikoto’s eyes take in his entire body. “You look good.”

“Are you ready to order?” Comes a break in their conversation as the waitress practically materializes out of thin air.

“He’ll have the shabu-shabu.” Reisi gives Mikoto a look as the other merely leans onto his elbow with a smirk. “And a glass of your Romanée St-Vivant Pinot Noir.” The waitress writes down the order before glancing at Reisi.

“He’ll be having nothing.” He says as he hands her his menu and watches as Mikoto’s smirk grows.

“That’s cold _Munakata_. Here I thought we were bonding. Like old times.”

“Why are you here Suoh?”

“Can’t wish you a happy birthday? Especially considering the fact that you almost didn’t make it to this one.” There’s a tone to Mikoto’s voice and Reisi waves him off.

“Don’t be such an alarmist. That wound was trivial and you know it.”

“Getting lazy in your old age.”

“Perhaps.” Reisi gives Mikoto one of his best ‘Blue King’ smiles, the one that’s both perfect and political- the one that the media loves and the one that he knows Suoh _hates_. “Thank you for extending your well wishes on this day. I appreciate the gesture, and I bid you a good day.” Mikoto frowns, like Reisi knew he would.

“Already kicking me out?”

“I’d like to actually be able to enjoy my meal, and with current company included I may not be able to contain my revulsion.”

“Such a sweet talker.” Mikoto gripes with a roll of his eyes before he sighs. “Whatever.” He stands and goes to leave the area, before he pauses and pulls out a wrapped box. It looks like Anna may have wrapped it, with the sheer amount of red ribbons plus the two red bows resting on top of the metallic red paper, and Reisi arches an eyebrow.

“What’s this?” Mikoto places it down on the table.

“What’s it look like?” Is his final statement before he walks over to the hostess station and pulls out several bills, he says something to the woman behind the stand while motioning over his shoulder at where Reisi is sitting before she nods and Mikoto departs. Reisi momentarily considers ignoring the present and calling out to Mikoto that he can pay for his own meal, but even he acknowledges that would be petty and completely beneath him so he just reaches out and undoes the paper.

It’s a custom made order, that’s immediately obvious by the lack of a picture on the box. He opens the lid and glances down at the thousands of small jigsaw puzzle pieces. It takes him less than a minute to guess the picture and Reisi has to fight the urge to shake his head.

It’s a picture that Reisi knows pretty well. A photographer took an image of the Blue Sword of Damocles a few years back and Reisi remembers that he almost bought a print, but things had quickly become hectic between Homra and Scepter 4 for something or another and the picture had just been forgotten in the resulting chaos.

Reisi closes the lid as his order arrives at the table, along with a small piece of cake that has a single red candle on it. He can almost hear Mikoto telling him to make a wish and Reisi sighs.

“Idiot.” He mutters to no one as he leans forward and blows out the candle.

If he ends up making a wish- well he’ll never tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think, or just drop a Kudo if you liked it.


End file.
